Lives Entwined
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: After the  Black and White Ball,Damien Spinelli gets  news  that his granny is dying.When he goes to visit her she tells him who his mother and father are and Spinelli  goes  back to PC with this new information. Not  sure what to  do with it.
1. Prologue

**Lives Entwined**

**Summary:Damien Millhouse Spinelli has never known the truth about himself. His grandma,Miriam Spinelli kept the truth of his parentage from him. All he knows is that his mother abandoned him and he never knew his father and wasn't even sure if his father knew of **_**him.**_** Now Spinelli finds himself learning about himself and of his history. He learns that he has brother(s) right there in Port Charles. What will happen and how will it affect him.**

**Prologue**

Damien Millhouse Spinelli brushed some dark strands of wayward hair from his green eyes and cast them over the computer screen. He was sitting in Kelly's,reading an email he had just received from his grandmothers forty year old,next door neighbor.

Damien,

Your grandmother,Miriam has gotten sicker. I took her to Dr.Regonald to see what was wrong just a few days ago. He doesn't think that she will make it. He gives her two weeks tops. I know you never felt like you belonged and you often resented her for not telling you the truth about yourself,but I feel that it would be wonderful if you came to see her before her time ends on earth. She really misses you and she begged me to get you to come back for a few days. She wants to tell you the truth about your parents. She just believes that it is time for the truth to come out. Remember,she loves you. She only wants you to have the best. Hope to see you here.

Regards,

Trina Stewart

Spinelli felt his eyes sting with tears. It was true that he and his granny hadn't really ever understood eachother and had, at times resented eachother, but he did love her. She had taken him in when his mother had abandoned him. He had always felt unwanted,perhaps that was half the reason he clung to his fragile friendship with LuLu Spencer. She had been one of his first friends and he didn't want to lose her. Shaking his head,he swiped at his eyes sadly and shut his beloved computer. He looked up when Nadine Crowell sat across from him. She gave him a brilliant smile that turned into a frown of concern when she saw his tears. She wondered briefly why her friend looked so upset. 

"What's wrong,Mr.Jackal?" She asked softly,gazing into his pain filled eyes.

He looked at her carefully,before directing his eyes away from the blond nurse and he opened his mouth to speak.


	2. Chapter One

**Lives Entwined**

**Chapter One**

"My granny's neighbor emailed me earlier today. She says that my granny is dying and wants to see me again before she dies. She wants to tell The Jackal of his parentage. No more lies. The doctor gave my granny two more weeks to live." Spinelli said somberly as a waitress gave him another orange soda and Nadine an iced tea.

Nadine's blue eyes widened at his words. She moved closer to him and slid her arm around his shoulders. Her other hand rested,consolingly on one of his arms. "Are you going to go see her?" She asked him gently. She felt bad for the young man,who from only a few weeks of knowing eachother,had become what she considered,a best friend. After all,he was kind to her despite what her sister had done to him and innocent people in the hospital.

He sighed and said,"I...I don't know. The whole idea of going there and having her tell me of my past is... frightening. What if The Jackal finds out something that he does not want to know?" His voice was unsure and raspy and Nadine was taken aback for a moment at how his voice sounded.

"Your scared that your father or mother will turn out to be a killer." Nadine figured out. Her eyes locking,once again with Spinelli's. She could relate. She hadn't wanted to know the horrible things her little sister had been doing.

Spinelli nodded his head softly,fiddling with the straw in his glass of soda. Glad that Fair Nadine understood his pain. She was being a better friend than The Blond One had been for months,which must be the reason he trusted her so well. "I feel that...I will be dissappointed. That people will hate me if my parents turn out to be awful. People already see The Jackal as weird and strange."

She let out an angry breath. She couldn't understand how people could treat such a nice guy as Spinelli,so awful. I mean sure he was a little bit on the strange side but that was what made him so interesting. He wasn't like every other guy in this god forsaken town. "Those people? The ones who treat you like _crap _just because you aren't this cookie cutter cut out are idiots! You are the most...interesting person in this town. If they judge you just because you don't follow the crowd then they are missing out on a great friend. And if they do begin to judge you because of your past,whatever that is then they don't deserve to know you." She told him in a soft yet firm voice.

Spinelli gazed at her from beneath his long bangs and gave her a rather insecure,boyish grin. "Fair Nadine is a great friend. No one has ever told me anything so nice before." He whispered,his green eyes wistful as he bit his lower lip.

Nadine smiled at him and leaned over to hug him before she pulled away and said to her friend,"Look,I have only just met you but I know that if you don't go to see her for the last time,say goodbye to her and see what she has to tell you,you would regret it for the rest of your life. You would feel guilty and you would hate yourself for not going. Could you really do that?"

He looked at their linked hands in shame. She was right. She was more than right. She had only just met him and yet she seemed to know him better than anyone. Maybe better than StoneCold and certainly better than The Blond One. "Your right. I _would_ feel bad. How is it that you understand The Jackal so well?" He asked with wonder in his voice.

"Because,you are the sweetest boy I've ever met it isn't hard to see." She told him,a slender hand smoothing his dark bangs from his forehead softly so she could see his eyes better.

For once Damien Millhouse Spinelli felt good about himself. He had a great friend in Nadine and pretty soon he would be learning the truth about his parents,something that he had wanted to know for years. It was a chance for his secret pain to end----or more secret pain to befall him.


End file.
